555・913・2003
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider 555 tribute arcs. Thus, it features the debut of Geiz FaizArmor. This episode is accompanied by the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, The Secret of Fourze 555. Synopsis Another Rider, Another Faiz suddenly emerges from the body of Another Fourze! The man who stopped Kusaka before, Takumi Inui, suddenly appears at Sougo and the other's house! The strange combination of Sougo and Takumi start to take on the case together. They attempt to resolve the mystery behind the targeted girl, Karin Yamabuki, and what is the meaning behind the keyword "shooting star"...? Continuity and Placement *''The past, 2003:'' Takes place during the events of episode 2 of Kamen Rider 555. The ending leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing on with the 555 ''TV series, with Takumi having lost his powers, along with his and Masato Kusaka's deaths being averted. Plot Another Faiz reverts back to Another Fourze, using the Gatling Module to attack Zi-O and Geiz. Geiz summons the GhostArmor and the Parka ghosts attack Another Fourze, only for him to retreat and escape. Zi-O is still baffled by the fact that the Another Rider has two of the Heisei Kamen Riders powers at the same time. Back in 2018, Masato Kusaka is wondering what his hated rival Takumi Inui is doing, to which Takumi responds he is protecting Karin by stopping him. The two begin to fight again as Karin runs away with Tsukuyomi chasing after her, only to lose her once she is outside the building. Masato grabs Takumi upon losing Karin and tells him this has nothing to do with him and walks off. Sougo and Geiz return to 2018 and enter Takumi's home, who asks them to sit down and talk. He introduces himself and Tsukuyomi introduces Takumi and tells Suogo and Geiz that Masato is targeting Karin. Geiz asks why, but Takumi doesn't know, drinking his tea only to find it is too hot for his liking and leaves for a second. Tsukuyomi asks the boys what they found, with them revealing that they encountered an Another Rider with two different sets of powers. Sougo thinks this means that the events that transpired causing this happened earlier than 2011 and Geiz decides to go back to the school. Takumi sees the Ridewatch Holder and then decides to accompany them (knowing that this means they are Kamen Riders like him). Karin is walking to class and Takumi and Sougo offer to escort her and guard her from both Masato and the Another Rider. Karin asks why they want to help her as they don't even know her. Sougo says he wishes to be king someday and a king is supposed to protect his subjects, regardless of a reason. Karin doesn't buy Sougo's explanation and thinks he is weird and walks off, with Sougo following her and Takumi pondering what kind of person he is with. At Kujigoji-do, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are doing an investigation, finding that the missing high school girls cases go back further than 2011, as cases were reported in 2010 and 2006. However, upon examining the photos of the missing girls, they find that Karin Yamabuki is in all of them in the background and hasn't aged a day since then. Geiz theorizes that Karin could possibly be a Time Jacker if she doesn't age in the past or present. Sougo also notices something odd about Karin observing her with Takumi, she doesn't eat or go to the bathroom like everyone else. Karin is annoyed and asks Sougo to leave her alone. Sougo bumps into Mr. Osugi and they talk for a bit, with Sougo telling her the Libra girl he is watching might be in danger. Mr. Osugi says there should be two Libras in this school who are 18, as he has a third year student who is going to have a birthday today. Back at Kujigoji-do, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are shocked to find records on the tablet about Karin Yamabuki being dead since October 25, 2003 from a car accident, with her body having gone missing the next day. The day after, two of her classmates disappeared without a trace. Junichiro walks in with the old stereo he is going to fix, showing it off to the two after they hide what they are doing before he enters. Junichiro comments that just because something is old doesn't mean it can't be fixed, but planning on placing modern radio parts in it to get it working would not make it the same radio. It would look like an old radio on the outside, but it would sound different and thus not genuine, working by unnatural means. Junichiro then realizes he is rambling and apologizes, heading to his workbench to get started. Geiz takes Junichiro's words of "working by unnatural means" as inspiration to figure out why Karin is still alive, something is keeping her alive. He realized that it was odd that Karin survived a fall after Masato threw her off a building and that Another Fourze was protected by her. Another Fourze has kept Karin alive somehow and abducts young girls to extend her life. Tsukuyomi calls Sougo, telling him they know the motive of Another Fourze. At an apartment complex, the other Libra student is celebrating her birthday with her friends, only for the boy to attack her as Another Fourze and chase after her when she tries to run. Karin tells "Sakuma" to stop and lets the girl get to safety. Karin begs Sakuma to stop hurting others for her sake. Masato appears and grabs Karin, planning to kill her to put an end to this. Sakuma beats up Masato and prepares to snap his neck after headbutting him, only for Takumi to rush in and save Masato and get punched in the chest. Masato wonders why Takumi saved him, with Takumi answering that while he hates Masato sometimes, he still considers him a friend even though he hates to admit it. Sougo and Geiz arrive, but Sakuma flees, determined to keep Karin alive. Takumi gives Sougo his Faiz Ridewatch so he can stop Sakuma, but surprisingly Sougo entrusts the Ridewatch to Geiz, who heads off to stop Sakuma. In 2003, Sakuma and Karin are walking together and she asks him if he would like to see a meteor shower with her. Sakuma agrees and waves good bye, promising to meet her at their usual spot in the park. While she waits, it begins to rain and she decides to walk back, only to be hit by a car. Later, Sakuma is at her funeral and blames himself for not being there to protect Karin. Ora freezes time and makes an offer to a contract with Sakuma, as Sakuma will spend the rest of his life blaming himself for Karin's death. If he accepts, Karin will live again, which he does and becomes Another Faiz. The real Kamen Rider Faiz meanwhile is fighting the Elephant Orphnoch to save Mari from being crushed to death while trapped in a car. He is about to execute his Crimson Smash attack, but his powers malfunction and he falls down from his jump before his kick can connect. Takumi gets up after de-transforming, confused as to what is going on. Sakuma goes out and attacks a classmate named Wakana Sakamoto as Another Faiz to gain her life energy, killing her. Ora encourages Sakuma to continue to absorb the lives of others to keep Karin alive, only for Geiz to show up to stop him. Before Sakuma can attack him, Ora freezes time to speak with Geiz. Geiz figures out that Sakuma's power would weaken after 15 years so he sought the power of Fourze to have the power of two Riders. Ora is confused but figures out that Sworz did something to Sakuma in the future. In 2018, Masato explains that the girls who were targeted were all believed to be runaways, but if the truth came out, Sakuma would transfer Karin to another high school to start the process over again. Sougo logically asks why Masato was after Karin, with Masato explaining Sakuma and Karin were both orphans from the Ryūsei School he went to. He believed that Sakuma was a monster and the best way to stop a monster was to kill Karin and dispose of her body, even more shocking is that Karin asked him to do it. Takumi is surprised, wondering if it was worth Masato risking his life. Sougo claims they are all the same, risking lives to protect those they love, but they need to stop the cycle of sacrifice of the students. Karin pleads with Sougo to stop Sakuma. Ora hears Geiz's idea to stop Sakuma, but she says that will kill Karin in the process and asks if he is okay with that. Geiz knows that Karin Yamabuki died a long time ago, that is a fact in history that cannot and should not be changed. Ora mocks him, saying in that case as a hero Geiz cannot save anything. Geiz says that he can save people, like saving Sakuma from throwing his life away. Ora restarts time and then Geiz transforms and quickly equips the FaizArmor. Ora then takes her leave as Geiz continues his fight. Back in 2018, Sakuma targets the second Libra again as Another Fourze until Sougo interferes and changes into Zi-O, using his Jikan Girade for a bit before equipping the FourzeArmor again. Karin arrive and pleads for Sakuma to stop, she wants to die and not see her boyfriend waste his life hurting others just to keep her live. Sakuma refuses to let her go as he is "saving her" and fights Zi-O some more. Sougo points out that what Sakuma is doing isn't saving her. Back in 2003, Geiz uses the Faiz Phone X with the FaizArmor, changing it into the Faiz Shot Shot with a key input code. Geiz believes that all Sakuma is doing is making Karin suffer more and both Riders say they will save "both" of him, as in his past and present self. Geiz punches Another Faiz with a powerful uppercut and then prepares to execute a Kick finisher by activating the Faiz Phone X's Pointer Pointer Mode. Sakuma tries to counter this with his own kick, but Geiz blocks it by using the Faiz Pointer Pointer to immobilize Sakuma and he destroys Another Faiz's form. Zi-O defeats Sakuma in 2018 with the Limit Time Break attack, only this time it succeeded in defeating Sakuma as his Faiz powers no longer existed. Sakuma falls and Karin helps him up and says goodbye, telling him to live for himself now before fading out of existence since Sakuma's actions had been erased from time. Sakuma cries a he is all alone now. Masato leaves, with Takumi trying to follow him, but Masato won't accept it and stops him as he quietly walks off. Sougo smiles as he thinks that he has friends in Geiz and Tsukuyomi, though Geiz awkwardly feels uncomfortable about how Sougo is looking at him and walks away. Tsukuyomi asks Sougo once they get home if he returned the blank Ridewatches to Fourze and Faiz, to which a panicked Sougo runs out to return them to their rightful owners. The camera pans toward a familair donut cart and towards some plain sugar donuts a customer sets down on a table. All of a sudden, a hand with a magic ring appears from a portal and takes one of the donuts. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : * : * : *High School Girls: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another Fourze, Another Faiz: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Fourze **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive, Ghost, Faiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***FourzeArmor **Geiz ***DriveArmor, GhostArmor, FaizArmor Wizard Rings *'Rings used:' **Transformation: N/A **Magic: Connect *'Style Used:' **N/A Errors *When Haruto's hand appeared to steal the donut, the voice of the Driver said "Please" instead of the correct sound clip, which would be "Connect, Please" since Haruto used the Connect Wizard Ring. Notes *As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *Like the previous two episodes, this episode reuses footage from the second episode of Kamen Rider 555. *Woz does not appear in the episode, and is only seen during the beginning recap. *This is the first episode in which it does not contain an English word. *The numbers of the episode's title refer to the activation keycodes of Faiz, Kaixa and the year 2003. The numbers combined together form a phone number, a reference to the fact that all of the Riders in Kamen Rider 555 used phones as transformation devices. *Another Fourze attempting to snap Kusaka's neck with one hand is reminiscent to his death at the hands of Yuji Kiba in episode 48 of'' 555''. *After Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Masato Kusaka shouldn't even be alive. However, due to the changes in the timeline, him being killed by Yuji Kiba is canceled out. **This also applies in Takumi's case where he canonically died as revealed in the third episode of D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. *This episode marks the first time that even though the veteran leading Rider returned to reprise his role, he does not stand beside Zi-O (or Geiz for this matter) when he assumes Faiz Armor. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 555・913・2003 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 555・913・2003 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers